Nathan gets the Girl: A Bat's Tale 5
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Nathan decides to serenade his new girlfriend, Cleo the Egyptian Flying Fox, while on a date with her to the school dance. Story much better than summary, so R&R if you want, rated T just to be safe and I hope you enjoy. Brief cameo from ForeTellerOfThree's OC Stellaluna, though only by name.


**Opening Statement:** Hey there fanfiction... yeah I'm messing around with this header thing here, not totally sure it'll stay this way but whatever, that's not what you came here for is it? Anyways, the reason for writing this is because I felt Nathan needed a new girlfriend, though this time it's going to be another bat more his size. Also, this story is set sometime after the events of The Road Chip movie, and I only know a bit of things about the film because of a review on youtube so if some details are off it's not my fault, I haven't really seen anything other than previews and clips.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC and all related characters belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville are mine. And Stellaluna belongs to ForeTellerOfThree, but is only here by name and mention. And the song used near the end is owned by Ellie Goulding, though for reverence this is the version I used ( watch?v=9cdYJ4Gn9Tg)

* * *

 **Nathan gets the Girl: A Bat's Tale 5.**

Alvin couldn't find Nathan anywhere this afternoon, and it concerned him. Ever since Stellaluna, Nathan's long time girlfriend, broke off the relationship to move somewhere else, the orange clad flying fox had not been much for spending any time with anyone, not even Kris, and he considered her a sister that needed to be protected. "Nathan! Dude where are you!" Alvin shouted, as he kept on searching the school yard, this being one of the places he knew Nathan frequented to get some alone time. As for the large bat, he was currently handing from the bleachers in the school football field, sobbing quietly to himself when he heard footsteps, "I'm not in the mood Alvin, go away!" Nathan said, causing a rather familiar voice to chuckle, this being none other than Miles, the only son of Dave's current new girlfriend Samantha, "Nathan, chill out man, it's just me," Miles said, as Nathan sighed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "Sorry, I just haven't been feeling up to anything since-" "Since Stella left you?" Miles asked, getting a nod from the large bat, Miles nodding sympathetically, "Hey, I understand man, years ago before my mom met your dad, I had a girl for a total of two years, then she had to move away and told me that she wanted to break up." Miles explained, as Nathan gave his only human brother a sceptical look.

"Really? You had a hard time talking to Ashley when we were on that trip to Miami, how did you ever get a girlfriend?" Nathan asked, causing Miles to shrug his shoulders, "I honestly can't remember, maybe she asked me out first, anyway my point is that you can't keep brooding like this Nate," Miles replied, as Nathan sighed and dropped down from his perch and onto Miles's shoulder, "Okay, you're right Miles," Nathan said, getting a nod from the human as he slowly made his way out from under the bleachers, "Yeah," Miles agreed, as Nathan continued with his admonishment, "I gotta get back out there-" "That's it Nate." Miles said, trying to encourage the bat to keep his self aimed pep-talk going, "Be myself, and hopefully find a girlfriend before the end of the week," Nathan said to himself, as Miles cheered for his orange clad brother, "You go Nathan- wait, what?" Miles said, suddenly realizing what Nathan had just said, only to look at the bat on his shoulder and find him staring across the field, a dumbstruck look on his face, Miles waving a hand in front of the bat's face, "Hello? Anyone in there?" Miles asked, then decided to follow Nathan's dark eyed gaze, then grinning at what he saw.

Across the field the cheerleading squad was doing their practice rounds, the team mostly human girls but also including The Chipettes, as well as Kris, and if Miles's eyes weren't just playing tricks on him, another bat about the same size as Nathan was, wearing the West Eastman High School cheerleading outfit, her body covered in similar fur to Nathan's only it was pattered differently, dark grey around her torso and hips, while at her back and around her face it shifted into an almost dirty blonde color, the fur on her head only reaching past her jawline, and to top it all off her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of blue, all this working to make Nathan just stare at her, this causing Miles to chuckle "You know, most girls find it creepy to be stared at," the human boy said, causing Nathan to chuckle, "Who is she?" he finally asked, causing Miles to shrug his shoulders and start walking toward the group of girls, "I don't know, how about we find out?" Miles replied, causing Nathan to yelp and try to fly away, only for Miles to grab his feet, yanking the flying fox back to his arms and holding him down, "MILES! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" Nathan shouted, catching the attention of the cheer squad, this in turn causing the new bat to turn and look, just in time to catch a direct glance into Nathan's eyes, the two both freezing in place as they both felt something inside of them, a zing of some sort, as Miles caught this and set Nathan before the other female, the two immediately sniffing at one another, causing Kris to tilt her head in confusion, "Umm... what's Nathan doing?" the young bat asked, causing Jeanette to giggle, "Well, in the wild, most bats like Nathan tend to socialize by scent," Jeanette explained, causing both Nathan and the female bat to freeze and back away slightly, both chuckling, "Yeah... sorry about that, my name's Nathan," the orange clad bat stated, gaining a giggle from the female, "I'm Cleo, short for Cleopatra," Cleo replied, gaining a grin from Nathan, as he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss onto it, "A fitting name for such a precious flower of the Nile," Nathan said, bringing a blush to Cleo's cheeks, all while Miles smiled at having helped his batty brother

"So, could I interest you in going to the dance with me this Friday?" Nathan asked, causing Cleo to giggle a bit, "Well, seeing as you're the only other bat like me that I've seen or met since arriving here, then I'd love to," she replied, causing Nathan to shake his head, "Honestly, would you go to the dance with me? Not because I'm the same species but-" "Actually, Cleo is an Egyptian flying fox, while you are a Madagascan flying fox," Jeanette cut in, then chuckled nervously as everyone was staring at her, "Anyway, don't come because we're the same, I want you to go to the dance with me because you want to." Nathan explained, as Cleo smiled and placed a lick to Nathan's cheek, causing the orange clad bat to freeze up and fall over like a knocked over statue, in turn causing Cleo to giggle into her hands, "The answer is still yes, see you then Nate," Cleo replied, as she and the other girls outside the chipettes and Kris left, Brittany and Eleanor both wearing slightly grossed out faces, Jeanette smiling widely, while Kris just had a shocked look on her face, Miles just staring at Nathan in confusion, about to say something when Alvin hoped onto the still frozen form of Nathan, "Okay! I found Nate guys! He's over here!" Alvin called, then noticed the state Nathan was in and put on a confused look, "Umm, what happened to him?" he asked, causing Jeanette to burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Once back to the house, Nathan explained what had happened, causing Alvin to jump for joy and tackle his older brother, "Awesome, that means we can still do what we had planned!" Alvin said, causing Dave to become confused, "Wait, first off Nathan has a new girlfriend? And secondly what is it you have planned?" Dave asked, getting a nod from his eldest son in answer to his question, "Yeah, she-she licked me on the cheek," Nathan said, then fell backwards onto the couch and sighed, Simon hopping up onto the back of said couch as he adjusted his glasses, "You see Dave- Dad, sorry not used to saying it yet, when a female bat licks a male, it's usually an indication that they are willing to mate with their chosen suitor, now that doesn't mean she's just offering herself to Nathan, as mothers in the wild have been known to clean their pups by licking, thus creating a maternal bond." Simon explained, both Dave and Miles giving the blue clad chipmunk a look of pure confusion, at which point Jeanette hopped up next to her boyfriend, "What Simon's trying to say is that the lick is essentially the same as a kiss, though it carries the same meaning as a wedding proposal if you can understand that," Jeanette explained, causing Simon to give his girlfriend a playful glare, "Isn't that what I just said?" Simon asked, no sooner receiving a lick to the cheek from the purple clad chipette, causing Simon to freeze for a second before he flopped onto the couch, a giggle being heard from Jeanette as she watched his reaction, "See, chipmunks do this sort of thing too," Jeanette said, as Simon recovered from his stupor and chuckled.

"As for what was planned, well... this was going to be a surprise for Nate's ex-girlfriend Stella. Simon, Theodore and I were going to provide music so Nathan could serenade his love, but since Stella had to be a jerk and ditch before he could do it, we were just going to call it off. Until today happened," Alvin explained, causing Dave to smile at that, ever since that trip to Miami, Dave's noticed his sons become much more mature, well outside of Alvin nearly sabotaging American Idol when the girls were acting as judges. Brittany then sneaked up behind the red clad chipmunk, about to try and place a lick to his cheek, only when she moved to place her tongue onto him, Alvin swiftly turned and licked up her cheek, this causing Brittany to fall onto her back and make a stupid smile, her own tongue hanging out of her mouth, causing Alvin to chuckle a bit, "Works on the lady munks too," Alvin added, then turned and placed a single foot onto his girlfriend's chest, pointing one arm up into the air, "Quick, someone get a picture before she comes to her senses!" Alvin said, causing Miles to chuckle and pull out his phone, snapping a quick picture.

* * *

It was now the night of the school dance, and Nathan was waiting at the door of the school for his date, which didn't take too long as she flew up to him and placed a greeting kiss to his cheek, "Waiting for me out here, how gentlemanly of you Nathan," Cleo said, as Nathan smiled and took her hand in his, guiding the currently blue clad bat into the gymnasium, some soft music playing in the room and allowing for couples to talk, dance and generally socialize. Unknown to Cleo, this was going to be a lot more than just a simple dance, as the past week since Nathan had asked Cleo out, he had been courting her in the usual way, at first so his future serenade wouldn't seem like he was trying too hard, but eventually ending up with a bond so strong that Nathan felt he wasn't complete without Cleo, something he was going to tell her tonight with the help of his brothers.

"Anything for you Cleo, you are my rock, the one thing in this world that makes it worth waking up in the morning," Nathan explained, as he waved his free hand behind his back, the cue for Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Miles to begin playing the song he had practised for a whole month, Alvin starting out with a guitar, as Simon followed up with some bass notes and Theodore added in the drums, Miles playing his guitar to add more depth to the music, this bringing a confused look to Cleo until a spotlight was shone onto the two bats, Nathan wearing a confident smile as he took a breath and began to sing.

" _You're the light, you're the night,_

 _You're the color of my blood._

 _You're the cure, you're the pain,_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch,_

 _Never knew that this could mean so much, so much,_ " Nathan sang, slowly starting to draw Cleo into a slow dance with him, smiling to himself as he caught a glimpse of her blushing, something he came to realize was possibly the most beautiful thing he saw in her.

" _You're the fear, I don't care,_

 _'Cause I've never been so high._

 _Follow me through the dark,_

 _Let me take you past our satellites,_

 _You can see the world you've brought to life, to life._ " Nathan sang, as he twirled Cleo in his arms and then dipped her down over his knee, drawing her back up so that she was staring straight into his dark eyes, her sapphire blue ones almost sparkling in the light of the spotlight, which has been following the couple as they danced.

" _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do,_

 _What are you waiting for?_ " Nathan sang, at this point taking the dance into the air, spinning slowly in the open air as both he and Cleo gazed deeply into each others eyes, before Nathan continued with the song and slowly took the two back to the floor.

" _Fading in, fading out,_

 _On the edge of paradise._

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find,_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire._

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace,_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight!_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more,_

 _What are you waiting for?_ " Nathan continued with his serenade, noticing a large smile on his girlfriend's face as well as a few tears in her eyes, happy ones from just how much feeling her Nathan was putting into this song.

" _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do,_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do,_

 _What are you waiting for?_ " Nathan sang out, before he was silenced by Cleo's lips on his own, this catching him off guard before he simply started kissing back, though Cleo pulled back and smiled, this time she sang to the music, causing Nathan to feel warm inside his chest.

" _I'll let you set the pace,_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight._

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_ " Cleo sang softly, almost as if intending just for Nathan alone to hear it, bringing a huge smile to Nathan's face as he pulled Cleo into his arms, both singing together with the next part of the song as well as continue their dance.

" _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do,_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do,_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do,_

 _What are you waiting for?_ " the two bats sang, ending their dance with Nathan dipping Cleo once again over his knee, though this time he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, the music ending with their kiss and everyone in the gym cheering as if they had just watched a concert performance, Alvin cheering from the stage as he watched his brother doing this, "Way to go Nathan! Knew this would work!" Alvin said, as Simon rolled his eyes at his red clad brother's bragging, "Good job Alvin, but since we're here, where are our girlfriends?" Simon asked, causing Alvin to go wide eyes and face-palm, "Oh crap, I forgot I told Brittany I'd take her out tonight," he replied, no sooner turning, removing his guitar from his shoulder, and dashing off to find his pink clad counterpart. Back on the dance floor, Nathan and Cleo had finally broken their kiss and stood back up, both panting from a combination of their dancing and from how long their kiss had been, Cleo smiling widely as she hugged Nathan again, "Thank you, you're the first guy to say something like that to me," Cleo said, as Nathan placed a single hand to her back and gave her a squeeze, "You're my everything Cleo, as I said before you are my reason to wake up in the morning, the rock of my foundation, and the center of my world... when you're away, I feel like I'm incomplete, like something is missing, and I just want to say-" before Nathan could continue with his speech, Cleo placed her hand over his mouth, just as another song started to play, "Just shut up and dance with me." Cleo said, placing a kiss to Nathan's nose and dragging him away to the dance floor.

* * *

So, how was that? I think I did pretty good, but then again I can't really rate my own story. Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy romance to the "A Bat's Tale" series, and if you did go ahead and hell me what you think about it in the box below. Anyway I'll be catching you later, and before I forget it's my sister's birthday today, so any wishes towards her will be appreciated, though not necessary. Peace out!


End file.
